


Ardent Rivers: Infinitus

by girlonfeuer



Series: Mellowed Hearts (FanFictions) [1]
Category: Infinite - Fandom, Inspirit - Fandom, K-pop, Myungyeol - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlonfeuer/pseuds/girlonfeuer
Summary: Contains short stories centered on Myungsoo and Seungyeol of INFINITE. Will also feature other INFINITE members and LOVELYZ and GOLDEN CHILD. Will also have F/M relationships.





	Ardent Rivers: Infinitus

SOON: FIRST HALF OF 2019

This is part of PLUM-GOLD, a project under MELLOWED HEARTS for INFINITE. This is a collection of stories that star not only Lee Sungyeol and Kim Myungsoo but all INFINITE members. Special appearances and/or chapters from other members of Woollim Entertainment, Lovelyz, and Golden Child, should be anticipated.

I mostly base my stories on writing prompts on Pinterest. My chosen prompts will be chosen for Chapters 1 to 20, and from Chapters 48 to 50.

For Chapters 21 to 47, you are the master. Comment plot suggestions and/or twists, and only 27 ideas will be used (I will dedicate that Chapter to you). Only comments in this chapter will be read and/or accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote and comment for feedback! Thank you!


End file.
